


Closeted [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Intimacy [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Closeted, English Accent, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Sound cloud, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s locked.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s locked.”</p><p>“Very funny. Now open the door, Sherlock. I can hardly breathe in here.”</p><p>“I’m not joking, John. It’s locked.”</p><p>It’s pitch black inside the small coat closet in Dr. Bunbury’s surgery, but John thinks he can see Sherlock’s pale brow furrow as he pulls at the nob to the door, none-the-less.</p><p>“I swear to god, Sherlock, if this is your idea of a joke, I’m going to…”</p><p>“It’s not a joke, John.” There’s something thready, and slightly panicked running beneath the surface of that reply.</p><p>“Here, let me.” John lightly bats Sherlock’s hands out of the way, and gives the nob a good screw himself. When it refuses to give, he throws his shoulder against the door with as much force as he can muster in the tight space. Predictably it doesn’t budge.</p><p>He sighs. “Well, this is just great.”</p><p>“It’s hardly my fault, John.”</p><p>“It was your idea to hide in here!!”</p><p>“It wasn’t. It was yours! I said to get under the desk.”</p><p>“Like that’s effective! And I never once said ‘closet’.”</p><p>Sherlock sniffs indignantly. “It’s your thing, John. You always choose the closet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeted [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sussexbound (SamanthaLenore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Closeted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951184) by [sussexbound (SamanthaLenore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/pseuds/sussexbound). 



> I absolutely adore this piece of work. I think it's so in character and it is a podfic dream - drama, humour, conversation and laughing. Can't forget the laughing! I hope you enjoy listening even half as much as I enjoyed recording.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Closeted' by sussexbound read by Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385876) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
